


I don’t remember you

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since Lilith went back to hell. Her girlfriend had no memory of Lilith all she knew was Mary Wardwell. 

Zelda Spellman was so use to seeing Mary or talking to Mary every day that when two days went past with no communication she became worried. Zelda went to Baxter High in search of Mary Wardwell. She walked into Mary’s office without knocking something she was use to. “Mary, Thank Satan you’re alright it’s been two days and I haven’t heard anything from you.” Zelda said as she sat down in a seat across from Mary’s desk. 

“Ms. Spellman, did we have a meeting?” Mary asked. 

“What do you mean Mary? We have at least spoken to each other every day since we started dating a little over a month ago.” Zelda questioned Mary. 

“Dating? I’m not sure what you mean. I’m engaged to a man named Adam.” Mary said pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“What are you talking about Mary?” Zelda was becoming frustrated. 

“I haven’t really ever met you Ms. Spellman. I have no idea why you think we are together.” Mary stated.

“Mary if you don’t want to be with me anymore that’s all you had to say. There is no need to make up some story.” Zelda got up and stormed out before her tears came. 

Zelda drove back to her house and tried to keep it together until she could make it into her room. She was so glad that Hilda worked at Dr. Cerberus bookstore now. She wouldn’t have to answer any questions. Zelda didn’t like for anyone to ever see her break. As soon as she made it into her bedroom she let all the tears come. She had fallen in love with Mary and now Mary had broken things off with her. Zelda has stopped using the whip on herself when Mary came along. Today though she didn’t have Mary anymore. She beat herself until she bled. Then she laid down on her bed and let the sobs wrack her body until she fell asleep. 

Mary spent the rest of her day so confused at why Zelda Spellman thought they were together. “Mrs. Meeks when was the last time Adam came to see me?” Mary questioned. 

“Valentines Day remember? You told me a few weeks later though that he wouldn’t be back. Things were over between you two. Then you started dating Ms. Spellman a few weeks after that.” Mrs. Meeks looked at Mary confused. 

“Right.” Mary smiled. 

“You don’t look so good maybe you should go home and get some rest.” Mrs. Meeks smiled at Mary. 

“Yes, I haven’t been feeling like myself. I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Meeks.” Mary smiled as she made her way out to her car. Instead of driving straight home she found herself driving towards the Spellman’s Mortuary. Mary parked and got out of her car and knocked on the door. She waited and she waited no one came to the door. She decided to try the door knob and gasped when it opened. Mary walked around the Spellman house looking for someone. She made her way up the stairs and found her way outside of Zelda’s room. It was like her subconscious knew exactly where to go. She opened the door to find the redhead asleep on her bed. Mary could see the dried blood on Zelda’s back and her makeup had run down her face from her tears. Mary wanted to hold Zelda and take her pain away. Mary climbed into Zelda’s bed and pulled the redhead into her arms. 

“Mary?” Zelda asked. 

“Yes.” Mary smiled running her hands over the redhead’s hair. 

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore?” Zelda cried. 

Mary didn’t remember any of their supposed relationship but she didn’t want to see the redhead hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t want to see you hurting. I’m sorry that I am the cause of your pain.” Mary replied. 

“I will be alright if you don’t want to be with me anymore. It just hurts right now.” Zelda said through the tears. 

“I really don’t remember us Zelda.” Mary said looking into the green eyes watching her.

“What?” Zelda questioned. 

“The last thing I remember is it was almost Halloween and I went to the movies...I don’t know how I became Principal Wardwell and apparently Adam and I aren’t together anymore and I don’t remember that either. I don’t remember being with you. I’m so confused.” Mary stared into Zelda’s eyes. 

“It’s alright Mary. We can get through this together. Zelda brushed Mary’s hair out of her face. 

“Can you promise me something?” Mary asked. 

“Anything.” Zelda grabbed Mary’s hands and laced them with her own. 

“Don’t ever hurt yourself again.” Mary said tears filling her eyes. 

Zelda nodded and pressed a kiss to Mary’s hair. They held onto each other until they both fell asleep. 

Mary woke up a few hours later and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Oh Mary it’s so good to see you again.” Hilda smiled. “It had been a couple days and Zelda was worried about you. Are you staying for dinner?” Hilda looked at Mary expectantly. 

“She is staying for dinner.” Zelda smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She walked over and intertwined her hand with Mary’s. Mary smiled softly at Zelda. 

Hilda loved seeing her sister happy and showing affection to someone. Zelda sat down at the table dragging Mary along with her. A cigarette appeared seemingly out of nowhere and into Zelda’s hands. 

Mary gasped and pulled away. “How did you?” Mary pointed. 

“You have seen me do it dozens of times. I can light it too.” Zelda smiled as the cigarette lit. 

Mary ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. Zelda ran behind here and watched as Mary got in her car and drove away. 

Zelda teleported to Mary’s house and waited until she got there. Mary parked her car and looked up at Zelda who was sitting on her porch steps smoking. Mary sighed and got out of the car. She walked up towards the steps. “What are you doing here Ms. Spellman?”

“Really we are going to go back to Ms. Spellman and Ms. Wardwell? What happened back there?” Zelda asked. 

“You’re a witch aren’t you?” Mary asked. 

“Yes, and so are you.” Zelda said. 

“I’m just a teacher.” Mary said.

“No...” Zelda shook her head reaching for Mary. 

“You should go.” Mary said pulling back from Zelda.


	3. Chapter 3

After Mary sent Zelda away she locked herself in the house and cried herself to sleep. She was missing so much information from the past few months and it bothered her. The Spellman’s were witches and she honestly was scared. Sometimes she questioned how she got into these things. Greendale should have been a small quite town and teaching wasn’t supposed to be an exciting job. 

Mary avoided Zelda as much as possible as the weeks went by. She dreamed about red hair and green eyes often. She also had nightmares that had what she could only describe as demons in starring roles every night. Something in her though was being pulled to the elder Spellman even if she was scared to be. One afternoon a few weeks later after school got out she found herself driving to the Spellman’s. When she knocked on the door Hilda answered as she was on her way to work. “Oh, Mary it’s good to see you. She won’t admit it...I mean you know how she is but being apart from you is killing her. She is in her room, dear.” Hilda said waving goodbye as she left. 

Mary made her way upstairs to Zelda’s room. As she got closer she heard sobbing. Mary opened the door to Zelda’s room to find the redhead sitting on the floor sobbing. “Oh Zelda.” Mary ran over to Zelda and pulled her into her arms. “I’m so sorry. I should have let you explain instead of running away. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Mary admits. 

“I don’t understand. You are a witch too.” Zelda says. 

“I’m not though.” Mary said. 

“You were.” Zelda tells Mary.

“Those months that I don’t remember of my life you’re saying I had powers?” Mary questions.

“Yes.” Zelda says.

“I would like to get to know you all over again if you’re alright with that?” Mary asks. 

Zelda doesn’t know how she feels about being with a mortal. She has spent her whole life trying not to get attached to mortals. It was too late though she felt too much for Mary already. She didn’t want to lose Mary again it hurt too much. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Mary brushed Zelda’s hair out of her face. 

“With or without a sleeping potion?” Zelda asked. 

“Either?” Mary asked.

“I haven’t without a sleeping potion. I haven’t taken it every night because I don’t want to rely on it.” Zelda tells Mary. 

“Come on let’s get you to bed.” Mary says. She helps Zelda up and helps her into the bed.

“Will you stay?” Zelda reaches for Mary. 

“Of course.” Mary smiled and climbed into the bed and pulled Zelda into her arms. It was the most sleep that either had gotten in weeks. Mary woke up and was lightly tracing the scars on Zelda’s back. Some were newer so she knew Zelda hadn’t stopped hurting herself. 

Zelda woke up and rolled over and looked at Mary. Mary had tears rolling down her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” Zelda pulled Mary to her. 

“You still hurt yourself.” Mary said. 

“I’m sorry it’s a hard habit to break.” Zelda says. 

“I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Mary whispers. 

Zelda says nothing as she holds Mary in her arms and tries to soothe her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sabrina?” Zelda looked around her paper to her niece the next morning. 

“Yes, Auntie Zee?” Sabrina smiled at her Aunt.

“Mary doesn’t have powers anymore.” Zelda blurted out.

“Well that doesn’t mean that Ms. Wardwell isn’t a nice person. I mean my friends are mortals and they are pretty great.” Sabrina said. 

“Yes, but you know I try to avoid entanglements with mortals.” Zelda replied.

“Well it’s your life and your choice Aunt Zee. We just want you to be happy.” Sabrina looked at Hilda and they both nodded in agreement. 

“You both know how I feel about Mortals.” Zelda said. 

“So try living without her again. Come on Sabrina, I will drop you off at school on my way to work.” Hilda said. 

“Hey has anyone seen Ms. Wardwell?” Sabrina asked her friends when she got to school. 

“No maybe you could ask Mrs. Meeks if she is taking the day off today or something?” Roz offered. 

“I will go do that.” Sabrina made her way to the office. “Hi, Mrs. Meeks is Ms. Wardwell in today?” 

“No, I’m sorry Miss Spellman she isn’t.” Mrs. Meeks smiled. 

“Thank you Mrs. Meeks.” Sabrina smiled. 

After school Sabrina decided to go to Ms. Wardwell’s house after school to check on her. She knocked on the door, “Ms. Wardwell it’s me Sabrina. Are you home?” Sabrina waited and waited and heard nothing. She decided to try the doorknob and it was unlocked. “Ms. Wardwell.” Sabrina called as she looked around. She spotted some blood on the floor and followed its trail. She was getting more worried the more blood she found. She finally found Ms. Wardwell I’m her room. “Oh my goodness Ms. Wardwell what happened?” Sabrina ran over to the injured woman. “Hold on Ms. Wardwell...I’m going to teleport us back to my house.” Sabrina said. Sabrina teleported herself and Ms. Wardwell back to The Spellman house. “Ambrose, Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zee!!! Help me!” Sabrina screamed. 

“What it is Sabrina?” Zelda said as her and Ambrose came down the stairs. 

“It’s Ms. Wardwell something attacked her. She has lost a lot of blood. You have to help me.” Sabrina was crying. 

Hilda ran over and tried to stop the bleeding. “Ambrose go get my balm for wounds.” 

Zelda hadn’t decided what she wanted to do about Mary but watching Mary die wasn’t an option she wanted. She wanted to help but she couldn’t get her legs to move. She just kept going over everything in her mind she ever should have said to the woman lying on the floor. “Sabrina please get your Aunt Zelda out of here.” Hilda yelled noticing the tears forming in her sister’s eyes. 

Awhile later Ambrose carries Mary up the stairs and knocks on Zelda’s door. “Come in.” Zelda calls. 

“Aunt Hilda said to bring her to your room to let her rest. She is going to be fine she just needs rest.” Ambrose said laying Mary gently on Zelda’s bed and exiting the room. Zelda climbed in the bed next Mary and laid her head gently on Mary’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around Mary’s waist.

“I’m so sorry Mary. I feel like you keep trying and I’m pushing you away. Please get better...I don’t want to try to live in a world without you in it.” Zelda says as she places a kiss on the brunettes lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary heard a voice talking to her and she desperately was trying to get to that voice. The woman was sad and she wanted to take the woman’s pain away. Every time she tried to get to the voice pain would overwhelm her and she would stop trying. 

“Oh Zelds she is going to be alright.” Hilda said as she walked in the room seeing her sister crying. 

“I have been so stubborn and wrong Hilda. I kept trying to push her away and kept coming up with reasons why we shouldn’t be together. I need her though. I have fallen for her and I need her even if she doesn’t remember any of our time together.” Zelda didn’t think twice about going into her sister’s waiting arms. 

“It will be alright. We will work through this together.” Hilda reassured her sister. 

Zelda fell asleep next to Mary on the bed. She woke up during the night to moaning. “Mary?” Zelda questions as she sat up real fast to look at the woman lying next to her. 

Mary moaned opening her eyes to see Zelda looking down at her. “Zelda.”

“I have been so worried about you.” Zelda started to cry. 

“Shh it’s okay.” Mary grabbed Zelda’s hand. “I have so much to tell you but can I get some more rest please?” Mary smiled softly. 

“Of course.” Zelda said as she started to pull away from the brunette. 

“Don’t go...please stay.” She pulled the redhead to her and snuggled into her and fell back asleep. 

Mary woke up the next morning to green eyes filled with worry watching her. “I’m alright Zelda.” Mary rasped out. 

“Who did this to you?” Zelda asked. 

“If I told you would you believe me?” Mary whispered. 

“Of course.” Zelda said looking into blue eyes. 

“I swear it was a demon.” Mary said. 

“Oh I believe you. I just don’t understand why a demon would come for you.” Zelda said. 

“I don’t know.” Mary had tears in her eyes. 

“We will figure this out. I promise you. I want you to stay with me until we figure it out though.” Zelda said brushing away the brunette’s tears. 

“Alright.” Mary agreed curling herself into Zelda’s side.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hilda she said a demon attacked her and she is mortal now. I feel like we all forgot something important.” Zelda was frustrated.

“I understand Zelds I feel like part of my memory has been altered.” Hilda replied. 

“We can always see if a spell has been placed on us to mess with our memories.” Zelda looked at her sister. 

“Don’t do that Aunties. I messed with your memories. Aunt Zee you were so sad when Lilith went back to hell and I thought that you and Ms. Wardwell could maybe help each other.” Sabrina said. 

“Sabrina how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my relationships!” Zelda yells and storms out of the house. 

“Sabrina these are people’s hearts really!” Hilda shook her head disapprovingly at her niece. 

“I’m sorry I just didn’t want Aunt Zee to be alone again.” Sabrina said.

“Sabrina your Aunt Zelda is strong. She will be fine. You have to let her and Ms. Wardwell handled things on their own. Now you go get ready for school.” Hilda said. 

Zelda stood outside on the porch smoking tears streaming down her face. Mary didn’t remember a lot from the past months but something in her pulled her towards the redhead witch. Hilda found Mary trying to make her way down the stairs. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed dear.” Hilda said rushing to Mary’s side. 

“I need to get to Zelda.” Mary pulled away from Hilda. 

“I can go get her for you after we get you back to bed.” Hilda said. 

“No.” Mary pulled away and stumbled due to her wounds. 

Zelda walked back in the door to see Mary almost collapse at the bottom of the stairs. “What are you doing Mary?” Zelda grabbed the brunette. 

“You needed me.” Mary replied. 

“What?” Zelda looked into the brunettes eyes. 

“I had this feeling that you were upset and you needed me.” Mary said. 

“Let’s get you back into bed.” Zelda wrapped her arm around Mary’s waist and helped her back up the stairs. “You should be resting.” Zelda says as she puts Mary back into bed. 

“Are you alright?” Mary reaches out to stop the redhead from walking away. 

“I’m alright. I promise. Let’s just get you better.” Zelda smiled. 

“Will you stay with me until I’m better?” Mary asked.

“If that’s what you wish.” Zelda replied. 

“It is.” Mary smiled softly at the redhead.

Zelda smiled back at the brunette and kicked off her heels and climbed into the bed next to Mary. 

“Can I ask for one more thing?” Mary asked looking to the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. 

“Aright, what is it?” Zelda asked. 

“Kiss me.” Mary said.

“What?” Zelda looked into Mary’s blue orbs. 

“I want you to kiss me.” Mary looked at the redhead.

Zelda leaned forward and pressed her lips against the brunette’s lips. Mary moaned into Zelda’s mouth. Zelda pulled away all too quickly for Mary’s liking. “No more of that until you’re better.” Zelda pressed her lips to Mary’s hair. Mary curled into Zelda’s side and started getting drowsy. “Please don’t leave.” Mary whispered as she fell asleep. 

Zelda didn’t understand if Mary wasn’t Lilith then why was she attached to her? Could Mary have actually had feelings for her all along? Was this just leftover from Lilith being in Mary’s body? She didn’t really want to have her heartbroken again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary got better and went back home. The Spellman’s couldn’t figure out why a demon had come after Mary but Zelda had put a protection spell on the mortal so nothing else would happen to her. Zelda refused to bring up the kiss they had shared when Mary was still hurt. She figured it was driven by Mary being in pain. 

Mary came over all the time though in the coming weeks. She would sit in the parlor and grade papers while Zelda would read her Satanic Bible. She would attempt to talk to Zelda on days the redhead seemed in a decent mood. One day Zelda was home by herself when Mary showed up. She never questioned Mary she just let her in without a word. Except today was different she had questions and wanted answers. “Mary, why do you keep coming over? You know you don’t owe us anything for healing you right?” Zelda eyed the brunette. 

“That’s not why I come over Zelda. I come here because of you.” Mary replied matter of factly. 

“Me? I don’t understand.” Zelda said. 

“You’re alone a lot and I thought you might like the company.” Mary shrugged as she sat down in her usual spot. 

“I can take care of myself.” Zelda said a bit harshly. 

“I’m aware of that.” Mary replied and turned back to her papers.

“So why do you keep coming back?” Zelda asked. 

“Maybe I want to be near you, alright?” Mary sighed. 

“This won’t work out you know? I’m a witch and you’re a mortal.” Zelda said. 

“That’s your excuse? You sure it’s not that you’re afraid to open up to someone?” Mary asked. 

“Maybe I just don’t want to open up to some schoolmarm.” Zelda snarled back. 

“Maybe it’s because you’re just cruel and that’s why everyone leaves you.” Mary replied. 

“Or maybe it’s because I have standards that you could never meet.” Zelda yelled. 

“Call it whatever you want but maybe if you weren’t such a bitch people might stay with you.” Mary yelled and stormed out of the house. 

Zelda didn’t want to think about why her heart hurt so badly at Mary’s words. So she just tried to lock her feelings away it was easier that way. 

Mary went home and climbed in her bed and sobbed. A week went by and Ms. Wardwell hadn’t come back to the Spellman’s home. Zelda wouldn’t leave her room. Sabrina came home from school one day a week later looking for her Aunt Hilda. “Aunt Hilda can I talk to you about something?” 

“Of course Darling. What is it?” Hilda asked. 

“I’m worried Ms. Wardwell hasn’t been at school for a week now.” Sabrina said. 

“Come to think of it she hasn’t been around here lately either.” Hilda replied. 

“Maybe we should ask Auntie Zee.” Sabrina offered. 

“I don’t know she hasn’t been acting like herself lately either.” Hilda said. 

“You don’t think something happened between them do you?” Sabrina asked. 

“I don’t know Darling. You know your Aunt doesn’t like to talk about her feelings.” Hilda replied.

“Should we try to do something?” Sabrina asked. 

“Don’t you think you have meddled in my affairs enough?” Zelda raised her voice as she walked in the room. 

“I’m just worried about Ms. Wardwell, Auntie Zee. She hasn’t been to school in a week.” Sabrina said. 

“We were just worried maybe something had happened between you two.” Hilda replied looking at her sister. 

“Since you must know, we had an argument.” Zelda replied.

“Oh dear but why?” Hilda questioned her sister. 

“I just thought it was odd she kept coming over all the time. I mean it’s not like she owed us for saving her life and we never actually had a relationship so she was just making a nuisance of herself.” Zelda shrugged lighting a cigarette.

“Zelda are you really that blind?” Hilda looked at her sister.

“What do you mean?” Zelda questioned. 

“That Mary not Lilith in Mary’s body has feelings for you.” Hilda said and Sabrina nodded in agreement. 

Zelda looked at them confused and walked out. Why would Mary Wardwell a mortal, Sabrina’s teacher at that have feelings for Zelda?


	8. Chapter 8

Mary Wardwell has spent a week now in her bed. She sobbed until there were no more tears. She ate enough to keep herself alive but honestly she wasn’t sure she wanted to be alive. So much of her life was different now everything changed around her and it hurt to try to discover if she still fit in it. Zelda after listening to Sabrina talk about how worried she was decided to pay a visit to Mary. She knocked for a solid five minutes and no answer. So she decided to just teleport inside. “Mary.” Zelda called out. She looked around the house until she finally found Mary on her bed. She looked so tiny and broken and something in Zelda just broke. Zelda walked over to Mary and scooped the woman into her arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you really liked me.” 

Mary leaned into Zelda, “I have to admit I have had a crush on you for years.” 

“Really?” Zelda pulled back to look in the brunettes eyes. 

“Yes I was always disappointed that Hilda would come to the parent teacher meetings and not you.” Mary said. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Zelda questioned. 

“Really Zelda? I’m a mortal and I know you don’t like mortals exactly.” Mary replied. 

“But I like you.” Zelda whispered. “I’m just really bad in relationships. I’m scared of being hurt.” 

“So why did you give Lilith a chance but you won’t give me one?” Mary asked the redhead. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be what you want.” Zelda replied sadly. 

“Don’t I get any say so?” Mary asked. 

“What would you exactly like a say in?” Zelda asked. 

“A say in who I choose to be in a relationship with. A say in who my heart wants.” Mary touched Zelda’s cheek and made her look at her. Zelda leaned into Mary’s hand. Zelda turned and pressed her lips to Mary’s palm. “Look we obviously don’t do well apart and we don’t have to move fast. I’m just saying I want you in my life Zelda.” Mary smiled at the redhead. 

“Alright.” Zelda agreed. 

“Will you stay for awhile?” Mary asked the redhead.

Zelda smiled and pulled her and Mary down onto the bed. She kept Mary wrapped in her arms. “I have missed you.” Zelda admitted. 

“Yeah? I have missed you too.” Mary smiled. 

“So you really liked me for a long time?” Zelda asked. 

“Yeah from the first time I ever met you.” Mary said. 

“Why?” Zelda asked. 

“Have you never looked at yourself?” Mary replied. 

“Oh so it’s just my looks huh?” Zelda raised an eyebrow. 

“No, you seemed strong and like you wouldn’t ever take crap from anyone. Like the public school system was below you. Like you would have given anything to be anywhere but where you were.” Mary smiled. 

“So I was a Bitch.” Zelda laughed. 

“Maybe I like bitches.” Mary giggled. 

Mary pulled Zelda’s face towards her and kissed Zelda’s lips.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you coming over today?” Zelda asked the woman on the other end of the phone. 

“I have papers to grade.” Mary replied. 

“It’s been three days. I miss you.” Zelda pouted. 

“For someone that acts so tough you sure have a lot of emotions when it comes to me.” Mary replied. 

“I might be getting attached to you is all.” Zelda said. 

“Oh that’s all is it. I’m getting attached to you too, Zelda Spellman.” Mary replied. 

“So...?” Zelda waited. 

“Just come over Zelda.” Mary said and hung up the phone. 

A few minutes later Zelda is outside of Mary’s door. “You must have teleported because you got here fast.” Mary says opening the door and letting Zelda in. 

“I missed you.” The redhead mumbles.

Mary pulls Zelda in for a chaste kiss. “I missed you too.” Mary moves to sit back down and go back to grading papers. “As soon as I’m done, I’m all yours.” She smiles.

Zelda sits down next to Mary and watches her while she works. After awhile Zelda starts placing kisses on the brunettes neck. Mary let out a moan. “I’m not going to be able to finish my work with you doing that.” 

“Can’t you take a break?” Zelda pouted. 

Mary turned and pulled Zelda to straddle her lap. She tangled her fingers into red hair and pressed her lips to Zelda’s. Zelda gently bit down on Mary’s bottom lip so she could stick her tongue inside Mary’s mouth. Mary started unbuttoning Zelda’s top and she pushed it off Zelda’s shoulders. Zelda pulled the zipper on the back of Mary’s dress down. Mary pulled away for air and then she started placing kisses on Zelda’s neck and collarbone. “Zelda I really want to continue this with you but can we take it to the bedroom?” 

Zelda climbs off of Mary dropping her skirt on the way towards Mary’s bedroom. Mary slips her dress off as she follows in behind the redhead. Zelda pushes Mary down onto the bed. Zelda starts placing kisses on Mary’s collarbones and she reached behind Mary and I did her bra. Zelda pulls a nipple into her mouth. Mary moans and arches into Zelda’s touch. “Zelda.” Mary stops the redhead.

“What’s wrong?” Zelda sees tears in Mary’s eyes. 

“I’m afraid you won’t like me anymore.” Mary cried. 

“Mary, I’m falling in love with you.” 

“I love you too Zelda.” Mary ran her fingers through red hair. 

“Mary, I love you not Lilith. I know we won’t have forever but I want to be with you forever as long as you let me.” 

Mary smiled and pushed her lips to Zelda’s.


End file.
